


Напополам

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Two steves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, пожалуй, корзины с фруктами будет мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напополам

Благослови боже учёных, которые не проверяют свои изобретения перед использованием. Тони закидывает руку на шею одному Стиву, тянет его к себе и целует — хватит ему уже стоять в стороне без дела. Другой рукой Тони безуспешно пытается расстегнуть костюм второго Стива, и тихий смешок, который раздаётся у него за плечом, совсем не к месту. Стив, скотина такая, мог бы и помочь.

Если каждый раз, когда кто-то снова решит лишить Стива его способностей и вернуть к состоянию до сыворотки, Тони будет получать двух Стивов, он лично начнёт сливать способные помочь в этом деле технологии на чёрный рынок. Каждый из Стивов сохранил только половину силы оригинала, но Тони этого хватает. Вернее, этого хватает Стивам: один избавляет Тони от футболки, просто разрывая её пополам, второй не даёт Тони двигаться, удерживая одной рукой за шею, а второй — за бедро.

— Спальня? — хрипло предлагает Тони.

До спальни — два этажа, огромный холл и гостиная, и один из Стивов отрицательно качает головой. Тони не может отличить их друг от друга — они прекрасно, абсолютно, до невозможного, одинаковы. Они — всё, что Тони любит, и всё, на что у него встаёт по утрам и вечерам, умноженное на два.

Серьёзно, завтра Тони отправит корзину с фруктами в камеру Щ.И.Т.а для незадачливого злодея.

— Нам и здесь хорошо, — соглашается Стив. — Правда, Тони?

Тони только кивает: его рот занят другим, он проверяет, потерял ли Стив половину своей чувствительности.

Оказывается, нет. Оказывается, он всё ещё хрипло стонет, если прикусить кожу под правым ухом, и притягивает Тони ближе, если обвести языком кадык.

Тони оставляет попытки справиться с одеждой, вместо этого он шарит по груди Стива перед ним, просовывает ладони под футболку и гладит подтянутый живот. Здесь всё по-прежнему, а значит, всё будет по-прежнему и ниже, там, где в своё время хорошо поработала сыворотка.

— Хотя бы снимите это, ну, — просит Тони и тянет за бесполезную ткань футболки, но Стив ухмыляется и качает головой. А потом, прежде чем Тони успевает опомниться, разворачивает его и прижимает к себе спиной.

— О, — только и выдыхает Тони, почувствовав, как ему в задницу упирается внушительный стояк. Он только теперь понимает одну трагическую деталь: у них нет смазки. Здесь, на этом этаже, у них просто нет смазки. — Ребята, — говорит он, — давайте всё же наверх, две минуты, ну…

Его прерывает Стив. Стив, который опускается на колени, с ухмылкой глядя на Тони, и расстёгивает его ширинку, а потом стягивает штаны ему на бёдра.

Сзади к шее Тони прижимаются горячие губы, и он прерывисто вздыхает, глотая воздух открытым ртом.

— Через две минуты, — соглашается Стив, который стоит позади него. — Через две минуты мы пойдём в спальню.

— Я продержусь дольше, — возмущается Тони. Ну, правда, ему не шестнадцать, это не его первый секс, не его первый секс втроём и даже не его первый секс со Стивом, и… ох.

Но это его первый секс втроём со Стивом. Со Стивами.

Стив берёт его в рот до конца, не медля, и внутри так горячо и влажно, что Тони выкидывает мысли о спальне и смазке из головы. Горячие губы скользят по шее, целуя и прикусывая чувствительную кожу, и Стив позади Тони скользит ладонями вверх по груди, нежно поглаживает шрамы, оставшиеся в том месте, где когда-то был реактор, а потом резко выкручивает соски.

— Мать вашу, — выдыхает Тони, толкаясь бёдрами в рот другого Стива. Кажется, у него на лице улыбка — которая выглядит донельзя похабно, учитывая, как сильно растянуты его губы вокруг члена Тони. — Боже, Стив…

— Мы же говорили, что тебе понравится, — соглашается Стив за спиной и легко целует Тони под ухом.

У Тони получается только коротко кивнуть в знак согласия.

Он запускает руку в светлые волосы и толкается бёдрами вперёд, наблюдая за тем, как влажные от слюны и распухшие губы Стива растягиваются ещё сильнее. В задницу упирается каменный стояк, и Тони подаётся чуть назад, чтобы услышать рваный выдох Стива за спиной.

Ему хорошо. Ему чертовски хорошо.

Тони выдерживает дольше двух минут, это точно, Джарвис подтвердит, правда, Джарвис? Он кончает в с готовностью подставленный рот и лениво поглаживает волосы Стива, наблюдая за тем, как тот размазывает по губам остатки спермы.

Стив за его спиной двигает бёдрами, притираясь к заднице Тони с каждым движением, и смазка становится как никогда актуальнее.

— Кажется, пришла наша очередь, — хрипло говорит Стив, стирая сперму с губ.

Тони ухмыляется.

Нет, пожалуй, корзины с фруктами будет мало. Он придумает что-нибудь получше.


End file.
